How Fairytales End
by lydiamaartin
Summary: All the ways Victoire Weasley's life was a fairytale, and the one way it wasn't. Because happily-ever-afters are nothing more than dreams in the real world and everyone knows that fairytales don't end in tragedy. - TeddyVictoire


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

* * *

I. Her home**

She lives in a picturesque little cottage right beside the sea and wakes up every morning to the smell of seawater and sand floating on ever-chilly breezes through her window.

_(She loves the smell of the sea, and never quite grows used to not smelling it when she goes away to Hogwarts)._

She has a pretty room, where everything is neatly arranged, and all the colors coordinate.

_(It's decorated in blues and whites and greens, just like the ocean she loves so much)_

She owns a dresser made of olivewood and a jewelry box filled with precious heirlooms and plastic prizes.

_(Her grandmother's gold necklace is worth a fortune, but she believes that her clip-on butterfly earrings are priceless)_

She brushes her hair with a gilded comb and ties it into braids with silk ribbons in all the shades of the rainbow.

_(Her favorite is the blue one, because it's the color of a fairytale ocean)_

She loves it here, in Shell Cottage, and declares once, as a little girl, that she'll never leave. And even though she does, eventually, that tiny cottage filled with memories will forever be her home.

* * *

**II. Her beauty**

She doesn't possess the normal kind of Veela beauty, not the kind with pin-straight silver tresses and seductive blue eyes and curvy, impossible figures.

_(Perhaps that is why her Veela relatives are not quite sure what to make of her, but she doesn't particularly care what they make of her, anyway)_

Her hair is strawberry blond, lighter than normal, considerably darker that her mother's, and makes her look like one of those Disney princesses her Aunt Hermione told her about once.

_(None of them have quite the same shade of blond she does, however, and she finds herself strangely proud of this fact)_

Her eyes are bright blue, and it's impossible to tell which parent she inherited this from.

_(She's always thought she got them from Papa, because Mama tells her they sparkle the same way his do when she laughs)_

She is small—petite, says Mama, but that's just a fancy way of saying small—and slender and impossibly coordinated in high heels.

_(She feels like a princess when she glides down the aisle on her wedding day, and it's the only time she's been truly thankful for her Veela genes)_

As a little girl, she was dressed in the prettiest sundresses and sandals and told she looked like an angel in pink frills.

_(As an adult, she dresses herself in blue and denim and sneakers and beams when Teddy tells her she looks gorgeous like that)_

Boys are attracted to her like bees to honey and girls glare at her enviously when her back is turns, and every once in a while, she honestly thinks she'd be better off without this inhumane beauty.

* * *

**III. Her prince**

Teddy is her childhood best friend, the one person she knows she can always go to for advice and a shoulder to cry on, which is partly why she loves him so much.

_(Of course, she never counted on leaving him)_

He kisses her for the first time under the mistletoe and pulls away quickly, his face glowing bright red, and makes up some excuse to run away from her.

_(Secretly, she thinks he looked absolutely adorable then, and laughs herself to sleep that night)_

He leaves her for two years, just as soon as he's graduated, to go tour the world and embark on crazy, Teddy-style adventures with his best friend, and he's never hurt her more.

_(She cries for weeks, unable to believe he would just up and go, but after a while, she begins to accept it, and it's not such a surprise when he returns home and finally kisses her, because she knows him so well)_

Flowers, love letters, and chocolates all find their way to her kitchen counter at some point in their relationship, and he likes to pretend he knows nothing about them, and she just laughs and loves him more.

_(Though she'd never admit it, every little hint, every casual 'I love you, you know' makes her positively giddy with delight)_

Teddy is her knight in shining armor, her multicolored Prince Charming, and he loves to prove it to her, every day, every night, and every time he sees her.

_(She loves him with all her heart and threatens to jinx the next person who claims they 'knew it all along' because they were 'made for each other')_

Their wedding is something woven out of dreams and fairytales and her little girl storybooks, and she wonders how she managed to find such an amazing, wonderful man to marry.

* * *

**IV. Her family**

The Weasleys are primarily redheaded, incredibly loud, and pretty much exploding balls of sickeningly sweet love.

_(The Delacours are small, blond, and formal, and she thinks—no, knows—that she much prefers Papa's side of her family)_

Grandmum Molly makes the best cookies, all warm and gooey and chocolaty, and Granddad Arthur braids her hair and tells her stories about her uncles and her aunt and makes her laugh.

_(When she gets a letter from them, she always thinks to herself that they're the best grandparents a girl could ask for)_

Out of all her aunts and uncle, combined, Uncle Harry is her favorite, because he buys her a pony and teaches her how to fly and lets her write his biography and is pretty much awesome.

_(In the biography, she makes sure to include a section in the beginning thanking him for being such a wonderful uncle, and he hugs her when he reads it)_

Her favorite aunt is, surprisingly, Tante Gabrielle, because she buys her ribbons and sneakers and charm bracelets, and listens patiently whenever she wants to rant about the stupidity of boys.

_(The fact that one of them has to cross countries to meet up is inconvenient, but not really a problem, for which she is grateful)_

At the Burrow, she can always count on being greeted with baked goods and hugs and laughter and the shrieks and giggles of her younger cousins.

_(It's the best feeling in the world, and one of the things that flies through her mind when she dies)_

Her family is a fantastic mixture of French and English and sugar and salt and pastries and soup and everything that makes her happy, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

In the end, she's killed on a deceptively bright spring morning, by a drunk driver in a giant red car, on her way home from the grocery store.

She's buried in her favorite blue sundress and wedding ring and sneakers and sunflowers are laid on her grave to symbolize happiness and adoration and loyalty.

Teddy visits every May 2nd and April 13th and tells her what's happening in his life and about the two children he's decided to adopt to honor her dream of motherhood.

Victoire Weasley's fairytale ended when the car collided with her, because everyone knows that fairytales don't end in tragedy.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This started out happy. It really did. But Teddy and Victoire do so love to run away from me. Anyway, if you can forgive the tragic ending and the lack of any real plot, please review! It makes me very happy which might possibly lead to happier oneshots =D Maybe.**


End file.
